Murphy's Law
by leftyguitar
Summary: Story from Spock's POV about Sybock, Jim, Uhura, his nephew, and some angry Romulans. Starts slow with chacter bits, but more action later. A little angsty, because watching your planet implode can do that.


**Disclaimer: not mine**

**A/N: First story in while, let me know what you think. First person from Spock's POV **

**Chapter I**

_I thought all my friends were sane/Then I met this kid_

_-Less Then Jake, Mr. Chevy Celebrity _

I was sitting at my station, watching the Captain out of the corner of my eye. He was smiling; sharing some joke I wouldn't understand with McCoy. I could still see the bruises on Jim's neck.

He turned, seeing me watching him. I returned my attention to my station. He would want to speak to me, but not here. The other, older Spock had claimed we should be friends.

Friends with the impulsive, illogical human. Who, despite the astronomical odds against him, led the charge against Nero. And gotten us both back alive.

By all rights, Kirk should have thrown me in the brig. The universe did not function on logic alone.

"Later, Bones." The doctor was going back to sickbay. I watched him leave, then felt the Captain's eyes on me again.

I turned to meet them. "Something wrong, sir?" Bright blue eyes stared into mine for a moment, then he shook his head.

He wanted to talk to me, but not here. We hadn't really had a chance to talk since Enterprise left Earth for parts unknown. Didn't have much of a reason to, except my human half knew better.

Lt. Uhura interrupted my thoughts.

"Sir, I am receiving a Priority One Distress call."

"Put it on speakers." The smile was gone now.

Nyota complied. A young, ragged voice echoed throughout the bridge. "This is Resi Colony IV. We are under attack." Pause. "We can't hold them off for much-" The young speaker stopped again, hearing a loud crash against a sealed door. "Just get here as fast you can." The transmission was cut a moment later.

There was something familiar about the voice, but I wasn't sure why, and until I was, there was no reason to tell anyone.

The speaker also sounded almost like a young child. There was fear in his voice, but he had sounded focused.

Kirk was all ready giving the navigator orders to set course. Typical. He was charging ahead without knowing much of the situation.

Except he didn't have much of a choice.

Ensign Chekhov nodded. "Setting course, sir. Resi is about two hours away at maximum warp."

"It's also very close to the Romulan Neutral Zone." I added.

"So it could be a Romulan attack."

"A logical assumption."

Kirk frowned. "Why attack us?"

"Unknown at this time." I reported. Resi was a farming colony, with no strategic value.

Kirk shook his head, and then pushed the intercom for sickbay. "Bones?"

"What's going on up there?"

"Meet me the confrance room. I'll tell you all about it."

"Sure thing, Jim."

The captain rose from his chair and gestured for me to follow.

"Uhura, see if you can make contact again."

"Yes, sir."

There was still something familiar about that voice. I couldn't quite put my finger on it, as expression goes.

There was no logical reason to report that until I actually had something to report.

We entered the turbolift, which Kirk stopped after a few seconds.

"I've been trying to talk to you." I'd been avoiding this conversation for days now. I wasn't really sure why.

"This is hardly the appropriate time for a prolonged discussion. The Doctor will waiting for us."

"Bones can wait. This shouldn't take long." Jim paused. "If we're going to work together, we need to reach some kind of truce."

His logic seemed sound enough. I nodded, waiting for him to continue.

"I'll start by apologizing for what I said earlier."

I looked back into his eyes. Part of knew he hadn't meant what he'd said about my mother. I still felt her loss, the destruction of my home planet. Every second, every day.

And the man in front of me had the misfortune of being the nearest outlet for my anger. Why was he apologizing to me?

It was not logical.

"Sir, I-"

"Stop. I know I outrank you and all, but I'd appreciate it if you'd just call me Jim."

Jim, then. I knew that to him it meant friendship. "Jim-"

"Don't bother apologizing. If I were you I've kicked my ass, too." He laughed. "One another thing. We need to be able to trust each other. I think it's something we should work on."

It would take time, but maybe my older self was right. Perhaps I should take some of my own advice. "Okay, Jim."

He grinned again, pleased with his progress. He restarted the lift, and we entered the briefing room.

McCoy was waiting for us. "What took you two so long?" He studied us, as if could sense something had changed between us.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Bones." Jim shrugged, dropping into the chair opposite him. "We have situation on the border of the Romulan Neural Zone."

"Another attack?"

"We can only speculate with the information currently available. We just received a distress call from Earth colony Resi IV." I played the message for him.

The doctor's expression changed as he listened.

When it was over, he turned to Jim. "Sure as hell sounds like another attack."

He didn't need to add that the crew was exhausted.

"We're all ready on course to investigate." Jim told him.

"Its proximity to the Neutral Zone will make this a delicate situation." I added. "We need to advise Starfleet Command."

"Right." Jim agreed.

McCoy frowned. "But why would they attack a colony full of civilians? There's nothing down there."

"Unknown at this time, Doctor." He glared back me. "We can only speculate until we reach the colony. In the meantime, I suggest you prepare sickbay to accept casualties."

Dr. McCoy stared at me for a moment, and then nodded. "I just wonder if you had any logical reason the Romulans might be attacking a colony of innocent people."

"The attack itself is illogical. There is nothing of value there."

"Expect the people that live there." He stood to leave.

"Precisely, Doctor." McCoy exited the room, still not satisfied with my response. I suspect he has something more to say.

I turned back to Jim. He was telling Nyota to send the message to Starfleet.

He finished, turned his attention to me. "Well, we've got a few hours to kill. Feel like a quick game of chess?"

Why not?

**A/N: Hope you like this so far. Will update soon. Tell me what you think. **


End file.
